


Adventuring

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, They're kids in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: 7 year old Pent and and 6 year old Smack decide to go on an adventure!





	Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> They/Them pronouns used for Pent.

It's some many years ago, and Pent is Jack, and only seven. And Smack is Victor and only six. And they are best friends forever, they pinkie promised.

Jack runs down a hill behind the park to a line of trees, and Victor follows as quickly as his shorter legs will take him. "Jaaack! Wh- wait up!" He calls, almost tripping over a stone he didn't see. He catches up to them, huffing as they swing a hefty stick they found at the bushes, making a "whoosh!" sound as they do so. They plant the stick in the ground.

"Victor! We're goin' on an adventure!" They say proudly, chest puffed out.

"To where.. We're just at the park, y'know.." and Jack deflates, looking irritated. They gesture fully to the line of trees and bushes in front of them.

"No silly! We're about to enter a forest,and we're gonna find treasure!" They say, point the stick in front of them, and march ahead, Victor quickly following behind.

They trek around for a while, showing each other cool rocks they find and poison ivy, Jack claiming they're immune to it (they are not, and will regret it later on in the day). At one point they find a small stream, and splash around in it till they hear the crack of a branch over yonder and freeze.

They step out as slowly as they can manage and shove on their shoes, and another branch snaps. Jack reaches out for Victor's hand, and Victor takes it. "'S just an animal or somethin'... Maybe.." He whispers.

"Maybe it's a wolf.." Jack whispers back, "O-or a lion, or a bear, or- or-" they cut off by another crack, and then eerie silence.

Until they hear a howl, loud and ear piercing, almost like a dog in pain, and the two begin to back up, and in the shadows, the real figure just out of sight, they can see the shadow of something on all fours. It has wild matted seeming hair and it growls at the two, shoulder hunched up too high to be normal. It isn't normal.

It can't be normal.

It growls again, and the two kids swear they can both feel their legs shaking, Victor trying to pull Jack from their frozen state.

The.. Thing, it barks, loud and angry, and makes a move to dart at the kids, but they are already off, running as fast as and faster than their legs could take them to the park, screaming the whole time and waving their arms. "Monsters!" They holler as they run. Monsters!!"

-

The thing stays still, still growling, until from behind some trees, a tiny girl with wildly curly blonde hair pokes her head out and giggles as the scene, and letting go of the collar on her large German Shepherd dog, it running around on the forest ground, bounding around the girl, and finally stopping to drink from the stream. She walks over to the dog and sits beside it, scratching behind its ears as she laughs. "That'll teach 'em to walk around in our forest, huh?" She says, and the dog yips in agreement.


End file.
